Y dieron las doce y tu no estas
by sandykou8723
Summary: Mina pasa el año nuevo solo sin su amado Yaten... ¿que pasara? Mal sumary pero bueno la idea era sacar esta idea.


_Hola a todas, bien sé que he abandonado este espacio pero es por falta de tiempo, tengo miles de ideas pero ideas para mi fic inconcluso no tengo *sufro* algún día lo terminare * después de un apocalipsis zombie* el punto es que algún día terminare mi fic y tal vez regrese con mas one shot o fics cortos._

_Después__ de amenazar con volver debo decirles que esta idea salio en un momento de soledad jeje y pues creo que salio bien, mi idea era que fuera Yuuki y Zero pero creo que no iba muy bien la pareja. Solo espero que les agrade y pues Feliz año..._

* * *

**Y dieron las doce y tú no estás….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.M&Y.-.-.-.-.-.**

La noche fría de un invierno, a decir verdad me encantaba el frio, lamentablemente esta vez no era lo mejor para mi ¿Por qué? Simplemente mi adorado esposo no pasaría el año nuevo conmigo.

Flash Back.

-Lo lamento Mina, pero la gira se amplió y debemos dar un concierto con un artista famoso este fin de año –si lo sé, su trabajo como cantante es lo mejor que le ha pasado y quien sería yo si le dijera que no fuera, simplemente soy su esposa mas no alguien que le da órdenes—

-Está bien ¿prometes llamarme? –dije con voz tranquila, no podía dejar que escuchara como me sentía –

-Mina lo lamento…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… ¿me llamaras?

-Sabes que lo hare, no puedo dejar de hacerlo –si ajá, llevas una semana sin llamarme ¿y asi dices que no puedes dejar de hacerlo?—

-Está bien, esperare tu llamada –intente colgar pero escuche como me llamaba—

-¡Mina no me cuelgues! Perdóname en verdad perdóname… sabes que te amo y no dejo de pensar en ti es solo que el grupo, ya sabes que me necesitan.

-Si lo sé, por eso no digo nada, sé que es tu sueño todo esto y pues soy feliz de verte triunfar en el mundo artístico.

-Y te agradezco que lo entiendas.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, soy tu esposa….

-Y por eso me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… -hubo un extenso silencio –Mina tengo que colgar, empezaran los ensayos…

-Si… cuídate

-Te amo –y con eso colgó—

Fin de Flash Back

Si lo sé, tenía todo gracias a él, una enorme casa, servidumbre, un gran jardín, los mejores lujos que una mujer siempre ha deseado pero… yo solo quería estar con él, tal vez era egoísta de mi parte pero por algo me case con él, porque pensaba que era el amor de mi vida… aunque ahora pienso diferente…

Había preparado la mejor cena de año nuevo para él y para mí y ahora estaba ahí, en la amplia mesa enfriándose, el vino era mi único compañero… llevaba la tercera copa de vino tinto y no sentía que me fuera a marear, estaba tranquila…

Mire el reloj de pared eran veinte minutos para las doce, vaya que feo día, solitario y silencioso, odiaba a las demás familias que estaban juntas preparándose para celebrar el año nuevo. Me dirigí al refrigerador a sacar algunas uvas, claro sería la única que estaría pasando el año nuevo asi que eso no impedía que pidiera algún deseo.

Diez minutos antes de las doce, bebí lo restante de mi copa para dirigirme a la ventana con mis doce uvas y comenzar a pensar que desearía…

_Sonó la primera campanada, comió la primera uva pidiendo su deseo_

-Salud ante todo, necesito estar sana para continuar viviendo al lado del hombre que amo

_Segunda campanada_

-Dejar de pensar en estupideces, debo pensar positivamente

_Tercera campanada_

-Bajar estos kilitos de más que he obtenido gracias a la comida que no quiero que se desperdicie, bien decía mi madre es preferible que me haga daño a que se tire

_Cuarta campanada_

-Que el año entrante sea el mejor de todos….

_Quinta campanada_

-Que él tenga más tiempo para mí…

_Sexta campanada_

-Quiero que triunfe en todos los lugares que toque, que todos vean su trabajo como el mejor de todos

_Séptima campanada_

-Quiero que no me duela tanto cuando él me diga que no estará conmigo…

_Octava campanada_

-Comprarme un gato de compañía porque me siento sola… vaya esto parece más lista de regalos que deseos

_Novena campanada_

-Que él sea feliz…

_Décima__ campanada_

-Que yo sea feliz…

_Onceava campanada_

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí…

_Doceava campanada_

-Decirle que lo amo…

-Yo también te amo Mina… –voltee para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre me habían conquistado—

-¡Yaten!

-¿Pensaste que no estaría contigo?

-Eso fue lo que dijiste…

-Prometo que este será el mejor año para nosotros, prometo estar más tiempo cerca de ti, sé que mi trabajo es mi vida pero tú lo eres más, tu eres más importante que mi trabajo, sin ti no estoy bien, quiero que me perdones por hacerte sentir mal.

-No, no digas más, es tu trabajo y si tú eres feliz yo lo soy…

-Pero lo que me hace más feliz es estar a tu lado

-Y yo lo soy más a tu lado –por ultimo comí la última uva, mi deseo se había cumplido- ¿Ya pediste tus deseos?

-¿Para qué? Si lo único que he deseado es estar a tu lado –puso una uva en mis labios para después besarme con pasión, esos besos que te hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago, esos besos que no deseas terminar nunca, esos besos que siempre he deseado de él –Feliz año nuevo Mina.

-Feliz año nuevo Yaten.

Y con un beso comenzamos el año nuevo, el año que sería el mejor de todos, el año que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos…

* * *

_¿Y que tal? Espero les haya gustado y pues nos leemos pronto, intentare hacer mi fic de Ikuto con Amu que Yaten-Kaname me ha pedido o mínimo una versión con Zero y Yuuki._

_Gracias por leer y Feliz año_

_atte. Sandy Kou (lamperouge Tsukiyomi etc etc etc)_


End file.
